RWBY KJME
by Ryutohara
Summary: A new Hunter has arrived in Beacon, the most powerful one yet. How will he affect the girls in team RWBY? How will he affect the entire world of Remnant?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello readers of the Internet! Today, I become a Multiverser! No, I will not be inserting MYSELF, but my OC, Ryutohara, who is in almost all of my stories. I PM'd VindictiveDunc, who is the first Multiverser as far as I know, and asked him some questions. Also, go check out his stories, they are AMAZING. Well, anyway, I'll be sure to get out a backstory of Ryutohara for when he became a Multiverser, but for now, I'll just write this story! Well, since you asked, this story is set in the RWBY universe. Now, I won't be revealing many of his different lives or powers, but you will see a few. I'll make a few references, but don't expect many. I'm still pretty young. Also, I will be heavily influenced by VindictiveDunc's story, as I have no Wi-Fi right now. This chapter will be in a 3****rd**** Person Omniscient POV, but the majority of the rest of the story will be in a certain Multiverser's 1****st**** Person POV. Enjoy the story~ **

Ruby Rose was losing. After fighting the thugs, she went after their leader. And he was strong, very strong. She was barely getting by with blocking and dodging, forget attacking. The thug's leader knocked her scythe out of her hand. He cackled madly as he raised his cane-sword to strike the final blow. A shot rang out in the air, and a stranger in a red hooded long coat landed heavily in front of her. The thug's leader looked shocked as he looked down to his now empty hand.

"Who the HELL are you?" he asked the stranger. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the hooded man. The man raised his head slightly to reveal a smirk.

"Oh, just a passing stranger." He raised his arm into the light. Ruby gawked at the weapon he had. It looked like a combination of a gun and a sword. It was a black sword with a curved hilt and revolver barrel on the side of the blade. The trigger was mounted under the blade and and up against the hilt.

"Now I would leave if I was you, Torchwick," the stranger said. The man Ruby now knew as Torchwick looked shocked at the mentioning of his name. He frowned and pulled the trigger of his pistol. The stranger simply moved slightly to the side. Torchwick tsked as he turned around. A helicopter flew up behind him. He jumped over to it and landed safely inside. He turned around and smirked evilly at the two. He fired a few more shots and yelled out something to the pilot. He flew away aboard the helicopter.

Saying Ruby Rose was shocked was an understatement. She was shocked and _amazed_. She was just losing a fight, about to die a few minutes ago, and here she was now, being helped up by the mysterious stranger.

" T-thanks…" she said.

"Who…who are you?" she asked slowly. The stranger smiled under his hood.

"My name is…not important. We will meet again, Ruby Rose." The hooded stranger took two steps backward and jumped off of the building. Ruby gasped and ran to the edge of the building. When she looked down, she did not see the stranger. Confused, she started the walk home.

**Yea, it wasn't much and the ending kind of failed. I ran out of ideas. Well, sorry, and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at Beacon

**New chapter! Sorry if it's short, I have 24/7 writer's block. This chapter will be in 1****st**** Person! Enjoy, my (not so) loyal (and non-existent) readers!**

I sighed. It had been several months after I saved Ruby Rose, and it had been a boring wait. I could of easily sped things up, but I've grown used to waiting long periods of time. So, here I was, on the same airship (totally by accident) as Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. I was aware of who all of them were, but none of them knew me. Of course, I was in a different outfit, trading my coat for a vest and wearing a black fedora (**Get off my back.) **to cover my Faunus ears. Also, I disguised my weapon by taking it apart. It now looks like a normal revolver and sword.

'_Hopefully I won't have to hide for long.'_ I stood at the back of the airship, watching Ruby carefully. She was talking excitedly to her sister. Something about weapons, I think. '_Ha, imagine how excited she would be if she found out I could turn into a weapon! A scythe, no less!' _I thought humorously. I might tell her, if I reveal myself. Well, enough thinking about the future. Let's think about now! I noticed we had landed and the doors to the airship opened. I stepped out onto the hard pavement path, looking around. Beacon looked just as it did in the show, only much bigger. I followed Ruby and Yang up until they would of met Weiss. Of course she will still meet her. Just later. As I walked by Ruby, I pulled her back by her hood, causing her to stop in front of the suitcases.

"Hey!" she said, "Who pulled my hood?" She looked around for me, and saw me sitting on a bench.

"Did you see who pulled my hood?" she asked me. I looked up and smirked. I shook my head and got up. As I walked past Ruby, who was still looking around, I pulled on her hood again, causing her to fall over.

"HEY!" she yelled. She turned around and grabbed my by the sleeve. I grabbed her arm and spun her around me. When she stopped, her hand was in mine, and I was shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Ryutohara." She looked shocked, and I smiled wider. She looked down at her hand and blushed. She quickly took her hand away and looked down.

"Umm, hi. My name is, uh Ruby." She crossed her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet. She moved her hands by her sides, and then quickly reached up to knock off my hood. Before she touched my hood, I caught her hand. I bit her finger and let go of her hand.

"No touching." I smirked and walked past her.

"Nice too…meet you too…" I heard her say as she fell to the ground. Her face was completely red and she was staring at her finger. I stopped and turned around. I saw Yang walk over to her and ask her a few questions. I saw Ruby look up. She looked over to me. I looked her in the eyes and smirked. I clicked my teeth together, as if biting something. Yang turned around to look at me and I spun around quickly. I walked away slowly.

"Hey!" I heard Yang shout. I ignored her and kept walking. I would deal with them later. For now, I have to find a room to stay in.

**Thaaaaaaattt's the end! Yes, the 'romance' is kind of weird, but deal with it. I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Initiation'

**Welcome back! I've got new chapter! I understand that however many chapters I finish will be published at the same time, so these messages won't be in real time! Also, if you write a review, try not to expect a response very soon. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

It was the day of initiation. I decided to sleep in. My decision was ruined when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Gahh… what the fuck?" I said. I slowly opened my eyes. I rolled out of my bed. I looked down. I was in my pajama pants. '_Gah, looks like my old habit is coming back,' _I thought. [In another universe, a certain Ice Mage sneezes.] I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the door. I looked out the peephole (that I installed the day I got here), and saw Ruby. I smirked and opened the door. She looked up at me.

"Yes Ruby?" I asked. She looked down at my chest and blushed.

"Uhm… Me and my um, sister Yang just wanted to wake you up since uh, today's the initiation to Beacon and all…" she stammered. I smiled and leaned on the doorframe arms crossed

"Weeeeelll, I WAS planning on sleeping in but…" I leaned in a little closer, "I guess that plan is ruined." She blushed and her eyes widened.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry! I'll just uh, leave now!" she said as she ran back to her room, which was across the hall. '_Hmm, that will be fun," _I thought mischievously. I closed my door and turned around. I froze. '_Oh god… my ears! Fuck fuck fuck, I hope she didn't notice." _I reached up to touch my ears. I walked into my room and changed into my disguise. I walked out into the hallway. I smiled slightly as I saw the edge of Ruby's hoodie vanish behind the corner. I followed the black garment through Beacon and to the launch pads at the cliff. As I got there, Glynda was already explaining the initiation process.

"Ah, Mr. Kijeme, nice of you to join us. Well, since half of you don't seem to be listening and Mr. Kijeme just got here, let me reiterate on what I just said. You will have to traverse the forest below me, fighting off the creatures of Grimm to get to the center and retrieve one of the objects there. Your partner for this will be the first person you make eye contact with. Now, get on the launch pads and, Good Luck."

I frowned and walked towards the launch pad. I looked down at it and sighed. I walked past and walked to the edge of the cliff. I looked over the edge.

"Meh, looks survivable." I looked back to Glynda.

"Hey, can we go yet?" I asked. She sighed and nodded. I smiled and snapped my fingers. My clothes shifted into my normal attire. Ruby's eyes widened and she started to say something. I cut her off by drawing my weapons. My hands glowed and I brought my weapons together. As they met, everyone saw a flash of bright light. My true weapon was revealed. (**Lance's main weapon from Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Look it up, they're good games.)** I jumped backwards off the cliff, into the forest. As I landed, I made sure my hood wouldn't fall off.

Halfway through the forest, I heard a scream. I looked up and saw Ruby flying down towards me.

"Well, fuck." I said before she crashed into me. My hood fell back enough for my eyes to be revealed. As I slowly opened them, I found another pair of eyes staring into mine. I sighed.

"Goddammit, Ruby. I was hoping to do this without a partner!" I said, more irritated than angry. She blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry, um… what was your name?" she said timidly. I sighed.

"Ryutohara." She smiled slightly.

"Well well, little sister. Getting to know people already?" I heard someone say. Ruby yelped and jumped straight up. I stood up slowly and looked over to where the voice came from.

"Just my luck. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. You two are partners, I assume?" Yang looked shocked and Blake looked stoic as usual.

"HEY! How do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker? And how does Ruby know you?" Yang asked after she recovered from her shocked state. I simply smiled. I gestured for Ruby to follow me and walked into the forest. She looked from Yang to me a few times, then ran after me.

"H-hey! Wait up!" she yelled after me. I sighed as she ran up next to me.

"Ssssoooooo… What kind of gun is that?" she asked, trying to make conversation. I pulled the _Infinite Gunblade_ off of my back.

"It's a custom built Gunblade, the _Infinite Gunblade_. It fires .357 armor-piercing bullets and can cut through anything, organic or not. And no, you can't touch it." I said, moving it away from her as she tried to grab it.

"Aww, why not?" she asked.

"Because if you do, I'll kill you. Actually, no I'll just steal your weapon and make sure nobody finds you." She retracted her hand and stepped away, hand on her scythe after I said that. I smiled and put my weapon back where it belongs.

"Hey, how does your weapon just stay on your back like that?" she asked, looking towards my weapon. I looked at her in my peripheral vision, smiling. I stopped and turned my back towards her. I pulled up the back of my shirt to show her a small metal device strapped to my back.

"A high powered magnet keeps it attached to my back." I pulled my shirt back down and started walking again. Suddenly, a Grimm jumped out of the tree line in front of us. I quickly pulled out _Infinite Gunblade. _I ran at the Grimm and stabbed my sword into it's back. I shot it a few times then jumped back. It fell to the ground, dead. Blood spurted out of its wounds. I flicked my weapon to clear it of the beast's blood. A wasp-like creature burst out of the trees and flew towards Ruby. It stung her in the neck then flew away. I shot at it a few times then ran towards Ruby, who had passed out on the ground.

"Ahh, fuck." I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. I ran towards center of the forest, hoping to find someone to help Ruby. Of course, I could help her myself, but that might seem suspicious. Finally, I found the center of the forest, grabbed a black king, and sat Ruby against one of the pillars. I sighed and sat down beside her. From what I saw in the original episode, one of the main reasons they got here later was because of their arguments. So, they might get here earlier, or later. Me altering this reality has changed many outcomes.

'_So, this is what Remnant is like. Hmm, Ruby is pretty interesting. Yang and the others seem…nice. _My thoughts were interrupted when Ruby suddenly sat up, her eyes wide open. I looked over to her.

"Oh Ruby, yo-" I stopped when I saw her eyes. Her pupils were gone, and her eyes seemed glazed over. She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a kiss. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Here I was, worrying about her safety one moment, then the next she was kissing me.

'_Oh my god, is that her tongue?!' _I thought. And it was. I hesitantly parted my lips, and she responded with gusto. At this point I had fallen over and she was lying on top of me. I was pulled out of my shocked when I felt her start to tug at my pants. I pushed her off and scrambled back. She was panting and had a heavy blush on her face. She crawled towards me on her hands and knees. I pushed her back and stood up. I backed up to a tree. She pinned me to the tree with her scythe and pressed her lips against mine again.

"So, Blake do you think Ruby made-" I heard Yang begin.

"WHAT THE HELL? Ruby what are you doing?!" she screamed. I managed to push Ruby back.

"Help!" I said urgently. Yang ran forward and pulled her off of me. Ruby tried to break free, but couldn't break out of Yang's iron grip. I took deep breaths, trying to regain my stolen air.

"So, what the HELL were you doing to my sister?" she asked, ready to kill me.

"Well, she was stung by a wasp…thing, then fell unconscious. So I carried her here. She woke up, and started… well… that." I explained. Yang calmed down and slightly and weakened her grip. Ruby broke free of her grasp and ran towards me. She tackled me to the ground in a hug and her lips met mine. I can't say I wasn't enjoying it, but I tried not to. Eventually, I gave in. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. I added my tongue to the mix, and pulled her tighter against me.

"HEY! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Yang screamed. I shrugged and broke away from the kiss.

"I think a wasp may have stung me, too." I said as I resumed the kiss. Yang readied _Ember Celica _to pummel me into oblivion. I sighed into the kiss and broke off. I pushed her away and tied her up with her own hoodie, which she had taken off at some point. I then proceeded hit her over the head with the handle of my _Infinite Gunblade, _which knocked her out.

"There, happy?" I asked. I know I wasn't. That was one of the best kisses of my many long lives.

A few minutes later, Ruby woke up.

"Ugh… what happened?" she asked.

"Meh, nothing. You just passed out for half an hour." I said quickly. She seemed to believe it. Yang was still blushing though.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby asked innocently. Yang blushed harder and turned away. I smirked at Ruby, who noticed and blushed. She looked down. Throughout this, Blake remained stoic as usual.

'_Ruby Rose, eh'? This'll be an interesting life.' _

**YES, that just happened. YES that might happen again. NO I did not enjoy writing that. It was awkward. YES, this might maybe probably be a kinda harem fic. YES Ruby will be the main and I WILL make sure you know that. YES I know I cut out a lot of violence, but I WILL try and make it up to you. Anyway, goodbye and goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4: (CENSORED) You

**WELCOME TO! CHAPTER…four…dammit. I was going to rhyme, but forget that. Anyway, in this chapter, romances, dorm stuffs, and team names (oh joy more creativity…)! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

So, we eventually got back to Beacon, and I can't say Glynda was happy with me. But, she wasn't allowed to _do_ anything, so, I was safe. Heh, look at me, thinking like a mortal. For now, I was at the Naming Ceremony, as I lovingly dubbed it. Ozpin was just now naming off team RWBY, and as usual, I was bored.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said into the microphone. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work as, Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Well, I can't say _I_ was shocked, but Ruby and Weiss were different. Ruby was elated that she was leader, and Weiss was almost livid.

"Ryutohara Kijeme." He called. I stepped forward and lowered my hood. "Although I am surprised that you had a partner, you retrieved the black king piece, alone. From this day forward you will work…alone, as Unit KJME…" I smirked. "…Is what I would say if we allowed it." My smirk faded almost instantly. Was Ozpin…trolling me? That… wasn't supposed to happen, to say the least. "Because of certain policies, you will work alongside team RWBY." I sighed. I looked over to the girls in team RWBY. Ruby looked elated, Yang looked…skeptical, almost, Blake looked stoic, and Weiss was just annoyed, as always.

'_Damn, she's stuck-up,' _I thought to myself. How will she EVER get paired with anyone in the series? Oh that's right. We won't know for a while. Damn. Well, anyway, I made my way to the dorm Ozpin assigned me, which happened to be a dorm that I modified previously. And wouldn't you know, team RWBY was right across from me. Ruby was positively ecstatic that I was living close to her, and I assumed she wanted to see _The Infinite Gunblade_. Of course the first thing I did when I got into my dorm is break the seal I put on it, causing it to revert to its customized look. It was a man/nerd cave. I had a minifridge stocked with plenty of alcohol and food, multiple movie and anime posters, some of which I have been in, and a wide-screen plasma TV, complete with all the latest game systems. I opened the minifridge, pulled out a beer, and sat down on the couch. I flipped the TV on, and after flipping through the channels, decided on a horrible reality show. I had a few laughs, then turned the TV off. I got up, went over to my surround sound stereo, and browsed my various CDs.

"Hmmm, Attack Attack, System of a Down, Mayday Parade, A Day to Remember, ahh, Sleeping With Sirens! Let's do it!" I took out the CD and flipped through the tracks.

_In the girls dorm…_

The girls were attempting to decorate their room. Keyword 'attempting'. Weiss, as usual, was yelling at Ruby, Ruby was trying to be nice, Yang was trying to break them up, and Blake was reading. Then, they heard…

"Is that…music?" Blake said. Ruby nodded and tried to listen to it.

**(Play: Fuck You – Sleeping With Sirens)**

_I see you driving downtown with a girl I love and I'm like,_

_Fuck You._

_I guess the change in my pocket, wasn't enough_

_And I'm like,_

_Ah, Fuck._

_I'm sorry,_

_I can't afford a Ferrari._

_But I got something that'll get you there._

_Say she's and Xbox,_

_And I'm more Atari (Bo bo bo)_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool,_

_That falls in love with you. (Oh Ohh)_

_She's a gold-digger._

_She's a, gold-digger! (Woo hoo)_

_I've got some news for you._

_WHY, DON'T, YOU, GO TELL YOUR FUCKIN' BOYFRIEND!_

Weiss was livid, once again. Here she was, yelling at Ruby, and someone starts blaring music as loud as they can.

"Who the hell is playing music?!" she yells. She opens the door to their dorm and sticks her head out into the hallway. She looks at the door across the hall and narrows her eyes. She walks over and pounds on his/her door.

_With Unit KJME_

As I was nodding my he- oh screw it, head banging to the beat, someone knocked on my door. Quite loudly, I might add. I sighed and walked over to the door, pausing the music on the way there. I opened the door to see…Weiss. God dammit, that's JUST who I wanted to see.

"Yes, _Weiss_?" I said, all to sweetly. On the outside, I was calm, but on the inside, I was ready to summon _The Infinite Gunblade_. She then began to lecture me over playing my music too loud. After she was finished, I closed the door and played my music _twice _as loud. I heard Weiss yell at me in anger, which caused me to, of course, turn my music up louder. She proceeded to pound on my door once again. I decided to annoy her more by loudly locking the door.

"KIJEME OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I heard her yell in anger. I laughed. It was _too _easy to piss her off. Then I heard a quieter knock on my door. Curious, I turned off my music and opened the door. There stood Ruby, in her pajamas. She actually reacted to my having my shirt off, once again. She was blushing and trying to say something. I leaned closer, my eyes flicking down to her lips.

"C-could you um, turn your music down…maybe?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her. I ruffled her hair.

"Of course I can. Go tell Weiss to suck a dick, by the way. Preferably not mine, though." I said shamelessly. What? That's how _some _porn starts! Ruby blushed even more, said a quick 'Thanks!' then ran back over to her apartment.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" I heard Weiss scream, a blush most likely on her face. I then proceeded to laugh as loud as humanly possible. I turned to look at the clock. Damn, already mid-night. I flopped down onto my bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Well, that's it for that chapter. Sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong. No Wi-Fi and only the song to go off of.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next…time.**


	5. Chapter 5: THE DISPLAY

**Welcome to the 5****th**** chapter of the second/third/fourth story that I have published! In this chapter, violence (hopefully), romance-y things, and OTHER things. Maybe Jaune will be in this chapter, maybe not. I don't know. Anyway, ON TO THE CLASSES!**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring one of the many songs I own. I turned it off quickly, so that I could spare myself from one of Weiss' lectures. I already had to go to one lecture today, so I might as well try to be cooperative. I quickly got dressed and made my way to Mr. Port's class. After I got there, I sat a seat behind Ruby. After about half an hour of lectures, he got to one of the scripted parts of reality. Time to change the script.

"The moral of the story?" Port asked. "A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise."

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" he asked the class. I stood up before Weiss could say anything.

"I do." I said. I walked down to the front of the classroom and stood in front of the cage. Port pulled the sheet off of the cage to reveal a Grimm. I smiled. '_Too easy'_ I thought. I grabbed the handle of _The Infinite Gunblade_ and quietly mouthed a spell. The Grimm's eyes glowed red. It thrashed about in the cage. Some in the class gasped, and Port tried to calm it down.

"Let it go." I said. Port gulped, but opened the cage. The Grimm quickly charged. Then, the fun started.

**(Play: Let's Kill Tonight – Panic! At the Disco – Start at 0:42)**

"Alright…LET'S PLAY!" I shouted maniacally. The students of the classroom were confused as to where the music came from, and disturbed at my attitude. I ran towards the Grimm, Gunblade in hand. I punched it in the snout with my free hand, and stabbed it in its armored side. I used the leverage to sling myself on top of the Grimm. I let go of _The Infinite Gunblade_ and pulled my fists back. I started pounding on the creature's armored back, making dents each time. All this time, the Grimm was running around, knocking into the barriers that I set up around us. Finally, I stopped playing around and jumped off, ripping out my weapon at the same time. The Grimm charged at me, and I stabbed _The Infinite Gunblade_ into the ground. As the Grimm attempted to run me through, I jumped over it, grabbing one of its tusks. This caused it to flip over, with the tusk breaking at the same time. I impaled the tusk into its unarmored stomach, blood pouring out. I punched the broken end of the tusk, driving it in further. I walked away from the squealing, bleeding Grimm to pick up _The Infinite Gunblade_. I yanked it out of the ground and walked back over to the near-dead Grimm.

"Still kicking, neh?" I said, my eyes glinting with maniacal glee. I started cutting it every which way, my arm a blur. I managed to completely sever every one of its limbs, and cut off a large chunk of the tusk. Finally, I cut off its head, ending its suffering. I released the barriers, causing the blood on them to spill the ground. I turned back to Port, who was shocked beyond belief. I walked back to my seat, blood splattered all over the front of my body. Most of the class was still looking at me, Ruby included.

**(STOP THE MUSIC)**

"What?" I asked innocently. Half of them shuddered and looked away, while most of them kept staring in utter disbelief, Ruby included.

"Well… I think that… display shall end class for today! You are dismissed!" Port said. As I walked towards the door, someone bumped into me.

"He-" I started to say. I stopped when I felt my hood start to slip. I quickly brought my hands up to stop it. I quickly stopped my hood before my ears could be revealed. I went to the cafeteria for lunch. While I was there, I saw the school bully, Cardin Winchester, and his goons picking on a girl with bunny Faunus ears. I would call her cute, if she didn't have that pitiful expression on her face. I sighed and got up from my seat. Jaune, who was about to do the same thing, looked over to me. All chatter in the cafeteria stopped as I walked over to Cardin.

"Oi," I said, "Stop that." The bullies looked over to me and laughed. I frowned under my hood.

"Oh yea? What ya' gonna do if I don't?" Cardin asked, giving another tug on the girl's ears for added effect. I reached up to my hood and pushed it back. It landed on my shoulders. Everyone in he cafeteria saw my Faunus ears. My ears twitched when I heard Blake gasp. I also morphed my pants to have three holes in the back, and my three white tails sprung out. Cardin laughed.

"Oh, what's the little kitty gonna do?" he started. "Scratch m-" I interrupted him by summoning _The Infinite Gunblade___and holding it by his throat.

"Listen well, Cardin. I will **kill **you if you ever mess with me, this girl, or Blake." I said. When he looked confused, I looked over to Blake with an apologetic look. I shifted my weapon and shot her bow, right between her ears. She gasped in shock, and so did all of team RWBY.

"I KNEW IT!" Weiss said. "I knew there was something di-"

"**SHUT UP!"** I yelled. "**If anyone in this entire school fucks with me, Blake, or any other Faunus, they will deal with ME!**" I said, letting my semblance flare out. I looked like my entire body was cut out of the night sky, except for my eyes, ears, and tails. I pulled off my gloves to reveal the tufts of fur on the back of my hands. I elongated my canines, (Ironic, huh?), and looked back towards Cardin. He was shaking where he stood.

"**Boo." **I said. He screamed and ran away. I forced my semblance away, but kept everything else out. Everyone in the cafeteria watched my as I walked out, and I heard someone get out of their seat and follow me. When I looked back, it was Ruby.

"What do you want Ruby?" I asked tiredly. She ran up to me and hugged me. I looked down, shocked.

"I don't hate you…Ryu," she said, coming up with a new 'pet name' for me. " I still like you as much as I always did. I won't hate you because you're different. You're still a great friend." she said. My heart sank slightly.

"Friend, huh?" I said. I chuckled. "Well, I don't want to be your friend, Ruby," I said. She looked up to me, tears in her eyes.

"You, you don't want to be my friend?" she asked, tears beginning to run down her face. I shook my head and tilted her chin up. I leaned down and pressed my lips gently against hers. She gasped into the kiss. I put my arms around her and deepened the kiss. She slowly put her arms around my neck, accepting the kiss, and pushing against me. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind me. I broke of from the kiss with a loud '_Pop'_ and turned around, Ruby still in my arms. I saw Ozpin, a small smirk on his face, his usual cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Kijeme, but I need to have a talk with you." I sighed and gave Ruby a quick kiss on the forehead. I followed Ozpin into his office.

"So, it has come to my attention that you revealed yourself to the school in the cafeteria, yes?" I nodded.

"And you made a clear threat to everyone there, correct?" I nodded once again.

"Well, I'd like to ask you to…refrain from doing that again." he said slowly.

"I understand," I started, "I just lost my temper when I saw what Cardin was doing." He raised one of his brows and asked my what he did.

"He was making fun of and pestering a Faunus, and, you can see why that would piss me off." I said, gesturing to my ears. He smiled and nodded. He released me a few minutes after. As I was walking back to the dorm, I was wondering what Ruby's reaction would be.

'_It will certainly be entertaining. She was a blushing mess before but, now?'_ I thought with a chuckle. Then I thought about Yang's reaction. Meh, I'll deal with her later. For now, I have to find my next girlfriend.

**That's the end! Complete with violence, revelations, and cheesy romance! Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Jaune Arc

**Welcome to chapter 6 of…this story! As of now, I still have not come up with a name for this story yet. Well, in this chapter, I'll try to FINALLY have some interaction with Jaune. But try not to expect much. Anyway, in this chapter, violence, romance, and Jaune! (Possibly) Anyway, enjoy the story. **

When I finally found Ruby, she was with Yang. I decided that I should talk to her alone, later. So, instead, I decided to go and find Jaune. When I finally found him, he was being bullied by Cardin. I smirked evilly and snuck up behind him. I got as close as I could to him and said…

"**Boo."** He then screamed like a little girl. It was hilarious! He ran away faster than usual. When I looked over at Jaune he was looking at me like I was his hero.

'_Oh god, don't tell me I've made him gay…'_ I thought, a look of horror on my face. At this Jaune's face fell. I was brought out of my thoughts by him attempting to talk to me.

"Hey man, are you um, ok?" he asked. I looked down at him and nodded. I put my hand out

"Names Ryutohara. You?" He shook my hand.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." he said. I walked over to a bench and sat down. He followed.

"Sooo," he started, "What do you think about the girls of this school?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Most of them are pretty cute. Though I have my sights set on one." I replied.

"I don't know… Ruby Rose is pretty cute." he said. In an instant _The Infinite Gunblade _was at his neck. He flinched and looked over to me.

"No. Just no. Don't even try." He gulped and nodded his head.

"Go for Pyrrha Nikos." He looked at me, confused.

"Red hair? Saved your ass during the initiation?" I hinted. A look of realization dawned on his face. Then that look changed to embarrassment.

"I can't believe I was saved by a girl." He said dejectedly.

"One, that's sexist. Two, get used to it. It'll happen a lot." He looked even sadder after that.

"Well, see ya later, Jaune Arc. Remember, hit on Ruby and die," I said cheerfully. He nodded slowly. I waved as I walked away. On the way back to my dorm, I heard a commotion in one of the halls. Being the curious, bored god-like person I was, I decided to check it out. What I saw made me semblance flare up immediately, my fangs elongated, and my three tails spring out. It was Cardin. He was messing with the Faunus girl again.

"**CAARRRDIIIIN!"** I yelled furiously. I ran at him, _The Infinite Gunblade _in hand. He looked back at me, fear in his eyes. I swung at him. He ducked under the cut and ran away. When I calmed down and looked down to the Faunus girl, I was further enraged by what I saw. Her shirt was partly pulled up her stomach. I took a deep breath and held out my hand.

"T-thanks…" she said timidly. I smiled at her.

"You know, this is the second time I've saved you, and I still don't know your name." She looked up, eyes wide.

"O-oh, s-sorry. M-my name is V-Velvet…" she said quietly. I helped her up. She quickly pulled down her shirt.

"My name is Ryutohara. Nice to meet you. And also, thank you." She looked up at me confusedly.

"W-what did I do?" she asked.

"Gave me a reason to kick Cardin's ass."

**Yes, that happened. I **_**MIGHT**_** be introducing a now romantic interest. And her name is subject to change. Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Yes, I now this chapter didn't deliver much, but I needed some filler, wanted to extend the harem, slightly. I also have some more ideas to do with Jaune. *evil laugh* One hint. This fic won't go well for him.**


	7. Chapter 7: He's in WHAT!

**Welcome, readers, to this chapter of this story! The story that STILL HAS NO NAME! I'll have to…*sigh*…work that out before I publish this. Well, anyway, in this chapter, harem nonsense, Ruby nonsense, and MAYBE, just maybe, some violence. Anyway, ON TO THE S-CHAPTER!**

I continued down the halls after meeting Velvet for a second time. I might take her in as well. I mean, that was a thing, right? Multiversers having a harem that spans multiple universes? Right!? Well, all harem talk aside, I was trying to find Ruby. Finally, I found her in her dorm, thankfully alone. I walked up to the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Ruby." I said. She jumped slightly and looked around. Finally, she saw me. She blushed heavily and looked away.

"Y-yes, Ryu? D-do you need something?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. And also, it's ok to ask. But, I'll answer your question for you. Yes, I'm interested in you, Ruby. I figured that would be clear by now." She blushed once again. God, that was cute.

"S-so are you like, my…boyfriend or something?" she asked cautiously. I smiled and walked closer. I wrapped my arms around her and tilted her head up. Her entire face was red by now, and her gaze was flickering between my eyes and my lips.

"Yes." I said simply. I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her closer towards me. She was less surprised this time, but still wasn't used to being kissed. I flicked her bottom lip with my tongue, and she hesitantly parted her lips. I quickly plunged my tongue into her mouth, running mine over hers. After staying lip-locked for about a minute, I parted to let her breath. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. I smiled at her when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and pinned her to the wall. I pressed my lips against hers, using the wall to push against her harder.

"You know, I've been up here the entire time." A voice said. I sighed and broke off from the kiss. I let Ruby down and did a 180.

"Dammit, Blake! Why couldn't you just have left?" I said, more annoyed than angry. She just shrugged, still reading her book. I sighed.

"Well, see you later, Ruby." I said, pecking her on the lips on the way out. As I walked out, I stepped over a now passed out Jaune. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened my door to see Weiss.

Jesus, that's all I need.

" Kijeme I am _SO_ mad at you! When I'm done with you-" I interrupted what would have been a hour long lecture by wrapping one of my tails around her leg. She yelped and looked down.

"Oh sorry, my tails have minds of their own." I said mischievously. Another of my tails rubbed against her leg, and she blushed.

"You- I- UGH!" she tried to resume her lecture. After stuttering adorably, she huffed and stomped away.

'_Wait…did I just call her adorable? Damn, I might have to pursue that…' _I shook those thoughts out of my head and shrugged. I guess she forgot what she was going to say. I decided to make it my mission to tease her, Blake, Ruby, and Yang. I might…'pursue' all of them. Ruby because, well, that's obvious, Weiss because she's easy to tease, Blake because she's a Faunus, and Yang because, well, she seems fun. So, with my new mission in mind, I went to bed.

The next day, I woke up early to start my teasing. I used my _ABSOLUTE CONTROL OVER REALITY _to move my bed into the girl's room. After that, I fused the beds together into one large bed, with all the girls spread out around me. I had my arms around Ruby and Weiss, and two of my tails wrapped around their legs. I closed my eyes and waited for one of them two wake up.

A few hours later, I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see Yang, straddling me and poking my chest.

"Hey," she said quietly, "Why are we all in the same bed?" I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't say that I remember anything that happened last night. I do feel _very_ tired though." I said suggestively, running my free tail up her leg. I felt her shiver and saw her blush. I smirked and pulled her down to lie on me. I put my arms around her and closed my eyes. I assume she did the same, because I didn't hear anything else from her. After a few moments, I let my tail 'accidentally' stray very close to her thigh. I heard her whimper and opened my eyes. I looked down to see a very embarrassed, completely red-faced Yang.

"What's wrong? Need something?" I asked innocently. She shook her head furiously and crawled off of me and to the far end of the bed. I shrugged and ran two of my tails up Ruby's legs, looking at Yang the whole time. I rubbed my tails on the inside of Ruby's thighs, causing her to shiver and blush in her sleep. Yang gasped and made a move to stop me, but I moved my tails _ever _so slightly closer to Ruby's panties. Oh yea, apparently they like to sleep in their underwear. Imagine that. Totally didn't alter reality or anything. Yang stopped and moved back. I switched my target from Ruby to Weiss, and Yang gasped. I ran my tails up Weiss' sides, causing her to shift in her sleep. I flicked my third tail over her stomach. After a few more minutes of teasing her, I wrapped my tails back around Ruby and Weiss both. I smirked at Yang and closed my eyes one more. Mission complete. Now to wait for morning.

I woke up to the sound of Weiss yelling at me 'to get up and get my goddamn tail off of her'. I slowly opened my eyes and unwrapped my tails from around Ruby's legs and Weiss' waist. I sat up groggily in their bed, looking around. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were blushing once again. And Blake…was reading. Again. Dammit. I _have _to tease her. As I was formulating my plan to tease Blake, Weiss was yelling at me. _Again_. Finally, I decided to do something about it. I sighed.

"Weiss, shut up." She continued yelling.

"_Weiss, _shut up!" I said, slightly louder. She continued, still. I growled loudly. Blake looked up, a shocked look in her eyes. She knew what that kind of growl meant.

"Weiss, sto-" she began. She was interrupted by me pouncing on Weiss, my lips meeting hers. After a few moments, I released her lips.

"Dammit, Weiss, I said shut up." I leaned back to rest on the headboard of the bed. Ruby looked at me, tears in her eyes. Weiss reached up and touched her lips, still shocked.

"Oh come on, Ruby. Don't do that." I said, crawling over to Ruby.

"It was an accident! It was just…instincts. Blake can explain it!" I said, gesturing to Blake. She sighed.

"Ryutohara is…well…" she started to explain, but stopped, blushing. "He's in…what can only be described as heat." I groaned, blushing and burying my head in my hands.

"Yeah…I'm in… heat. I can't really control myself." By now everyone in the room was blushing, but Yang had a look of realization on her face. I wrapped my tails around myself, trying to hide myself. As Blake described a Faunus' version of heat, I slipped out of the room and locked myself in my room. This was going to be an…interesting few weeks.

**Yes, I just threw 'that' into the mix. Yes it will be here for a few chapters. NO it will not result in a lemon, I'll just hint at a lemon happening. Anyway, anyone think that the episode Snow Blind was one of the saddest episodes of the Teen Titans? Well, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Heat, Week One

**Hello, fellow readers/writers! Welcome to chapter…Eh, 8? Sure, chapter 8. Anyway, in this chapter, more heat nonsense, (That'll be fun), some romance stuffs, Velvet, and VIOLENCE. Most likely.**

Against my better judgment, I agreed to go on a picnic with Velvet. The look on her face when I said yes _may _be worth anything I do. I've learned something, though. It seems like I have little to no control of my musical summoning powers. I don't know why.

Hm. That shouldn't change anything.

Anyway, here I am, leading Velvet to a clear spot I found in the forest outside of Beacon. We didn't se any Grimm on the way here, but I brought _The Infinite Gunblade _just in case. As we were walking there, very peaceful and calming music started playing. Velvet looked surprised and first, but then started humming along with the music.

**(Play: Any peaceful music you feel like)**

'_God she is cute…'_ I thought. That, thankfully, wasn't a heat-induced thought. '_I wonder what she looks like naked…' _That was. I sighed and rubbed my head. She looked at me with a concerned look on her face. But I smiled at her and waved her concern away. She smiled back and looked away, a small blush on her face. Luckily, she hasn't noticed any telltale signs of heat. Such as, elongated fangs, constantly dilated pupils, hair standing on end for no reason, and an odd…scent that most female Faunus could smell.

Or maybe she was just trying to be nice. Or maybe she wanted to take advantage of me in my clouded state of mind.

Nah.

So, we got to the clearing I was leading her to, which had a fairly deep stream flowing through it, and numerous flowers littering the ground. She gasped and ran towards the stream. But, on the way there, she tripped on a rock. Of course. She promptly fell into the river and screamed. I tried my hardest not to laugh and ran over to her.

"Oh my god, Velvet! Are you ok?" I asked, acting more concerned than I was. She stepped out of the river and nodded shakily. She was shivering and her clothes were stuck to her body. Her hair was matted down and her ears were dropping. It was…quite the sight to say the least. My instincts kicked in, and I took a step to her.

Before I could 'attack' her, a Grimm burst out of trees. I pulled out _The Infinite Gunblade_ and stepped in front of Velvet, blocking her from harm. This was a scorpion Grimm, the one we should have encountered during the Initiation. If I recall correctly, it was a Death Stalker. The Death Stalker ran towards me and attempted to stab me with its stinger. I jumped over the stinger and ran up its tail. I cut it off halfway and jumped down to its armored back. I shot it several times, then decapitated it. When I landed, I was breathing heavily and was covered in blood. Velvet looked over to me, a mixture of fear, concern, and appreciation on her face. I sighed and walked over to the river. I jumped into the flowing water to wash the blood off of my body. Velvet looked away as I soaked myself in water. I ended up taking off my shirt to let it dry, and I stepped out of the water. I sighed and sat down on the ground in the sun.

"WOO! That's much better. So, Velvet, you wanna…find somewhere else to eat?" I asked, gesturing to the mutilated Grimm. She was silent.

"Velvet?" I turned over to where she was standing, to find her passed out on the ground, her face completely red.

"The hell?" I looked down and saw…

The fuck? My pants were gone. My tails were swishing back and forth freely. I looked over to the river and saw my pants slowly flowing down river.

"OI! Get the hell back here!" I yelled as I jumped in the river and ran towards my pants.

DAMN YOU, UR!

**Yes, our (second/third) favorite Multiverser was in the Fairy Tail universe. Who did he replace? Or did he replace anyone at all? Find out…never. MUHAHAHAHAA**


End file.
